


Dream Team

by rekabel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, aged-down characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekabel/pseuds/rekabel
Summary: NCT- Neo Culture Technology. An elite group of agents known for their power of technology.Their youngest team of agents has been assigned a mission years in the making- Take down Lee Soo Man.But things get a little messy, and the boys end up leaving with one more than they came with; The grandson of China's most powerful man





	Dream Team

**Author's Note:**

> here's the g-rated dream fic I promised. It kind of hit me like 3/4 of the way writing that i had forGOT DONGHYUCK. So my sincerest apologies, as a haechan stan I will see myself out.
> 
> Also I made Chenle and Jisung younger just for plot purposes, the rest of the boys have their actual ages as of April 2018

Lee Soo Man, Korea’s current most powerful man, had been planning this gala for 2 years. The guest list included the most top class men in Korea, the most powerful man in China, a rising name from Japan and an old business partner from Thailand. Of course, the guest list was crowded with names of rich families, famous celebrities and athletes; anyone who could be called someone was invited. What Lee Soo Man didn’t account for, were the 4 uninvited guests who showed up. Four boys posed as sons of business men. Four boys who snuck into the gala using the names Minhyung, Injun, Junho, and Jaehyun. If Soo Man had been planning this gala for two years, these boys had been planning for three.

The thing is, Lee Soo Man is supposed to be convincing all the powerful men he has to join his side. Having Lee Soo Man in charge meant bad things. Even worse, was having Zhong Li Wei aligned with him. So when the mission came to Neo Culture Technology’s headquarters, it was passed on to the youngest group of spies, the dream team, some people called them. Lead by Canada’s Mark Lee (alias Lee Minhung) and consisting of China’s Huang Renjun (alias Hwang Injun)  and Korea’s Lee Jeno (alias Park Junho) and Na Jaemin (alias Kim Jaehyun). The room was bound to be littered with sons and nephews, even grandsons of the men invited, their fathers trying hard to boast their images to potential business partners. Add four grown men, it would be too obvious, the guest list too elite, the first notion of a stranger in the mix would surely cause red flags. But four boys? They could get in unnoticed, remain unnoticed. The families of the men wouldn’t be accounted for, no one would question their presence. So off to the youngest unit did the responsibility of sabotaging Lee Soo Man’s gala go.

The plan was simple. Go in, lie low and at the right moment (whenever that may be), wreak havoc. They’d have to do it quickly, quietly, unbeknownst to any other party goer, in a way where none of them could be considered a suspect.

Come game day, the boys were prepared. They had to be, they were going in unarmed. Security would be too tight, even the smallest knife tucked in a sock would be found. But NCT didn’t specialize in weaponry; NCT specialized in technology like no other. What they would be armed with, were hacking devices. Their roles were split for maximum efficiency. Mark was the eyes. He would stand back, keep his mouth shut, observe the people, and watch his members. Renjun was the voice of the mission. He was to keep the Zhong’s distracted, no one else would be able to approach him except Renjun, and no one would even come close to being able to communicate with him. Jeno and Jaemin took the main positions in the mission. At Mark’s signal, Jeno would cut the lights. The gala was being held in Korea’s most prestigious hotel, and even though the emergency power was expected to kick in within seconds, the intent was to jar the audience. This gave Jaemin enough time to sound an alarm, cause panic in the people. Mark would give the final blow, false gunshots, smoke bombs, anything to make it seem like and outside source trying to bust in.

They walked into the ballroom, decked in expensive suits and cold expressions. The room was crowded with people young and old, dressed as spectacularly as their money would allow. People were laughing, smiling, conversing. It was easy to pass by undetected. Mark caught sight of Zhong quickly. He was a tall, old man, dressed in a clean black suit. His hair had greyed with age, and his face was heavily wrinkled. Standing at his side was a young boy. Mark caught Renjun by the elbow and whispered to him

“Zhong Chenle, Li Wei’s grandson.” He watched as Renjun scanned the room for the boy in question. He nodded slightly when he saw him. Renjun took in a breath and set a course for the Chinese guests.

Mark made his way over to Jeno

“Stay in the balcony. Keep your eyes sharp. Don’t do or say anything until you see my single.” Jeno wordlessly moved through the crowd, making his way upwards. From there he had a clear view of the guests below, and of Mark. There were still people littered over the upper level, but it was less crowded. Jeno took position by the railing

Jaemin was the last one left

“You’re not going to get much time once Jeno cuts the lights. Keep your eyes up, and don’t let him do anything rash.”

He left Jaemin in order to take his own position. He stood in the middle of the room, a glass of champagne in his hand. He would wait for an opening. A time when everyone was distracted, before he signaled Jeno with a look. It was a risky signal, easily missed, but they didn’t have many other choices. He looked over at Renjun, who was engaged in a cheerful conversation with Zhong Chenle. Jaemin was also in conversation, but his eyes flicked up to the balcony when the boy in front of him was looking elsewhere.

Mark had yet to see Lee Soo Man. It had begun to worry him, he was supposed to be out making alliances, he was supposed to be bribing Zhong Li Wei, so where was he?

An hour had past. Still no sign of Soo Man. Mark was beginning to panic.

It was like a blink of an eye, one minute Mark was scanning the room for Soo Man, the next the room was clapping as he walked on stage.

Something wasn’t quite right

Mark didn’t have time to analyze. Instead he waited until the host started to talk before glancing quickly in Jeno’s direction

Jeno had been waiting. He had one more tap to his watch left. He caught Mark’s eye. He tapped his watch face.

The room went dark.

Women screamed, people whispered. Jaemin looked down at his watch and started tapping. He had no more than thirty seconds before the emergency power kicked in. before security stormed the building and got everything back under control. He heard the large doors of the entrance open before the alarm started blaring.

The sound of gunshots rang through the room. Smoke started billowing from the floors. Chaos.

Jeno was by his side in seconds, grabbing his wrist and running towards the exit. They met with Mark and Renjun before they reached the exit.

Somewhere a boy was yelling. Horror widened in Renjun’s eyes and he stopped dead in his tracks

“Injun we don’t have time for this” Mark shouted. But Renjun turned on his heel and ran back into the chaos. He screamed for the boy, ran blindly through the smoke until he found him. Renjun reached out his hand and the boy latched on immediately. They ran.

 

“What were you thinking?” Jeno shouted.

They had made it back to their apartment without the slightest bit of suspicion. But they had a much bigger problem on their hands

“I was thinking he’s just a boy! What was I supposed to do leave him?” Renjun countered. His hands were shaking. He heart was pounding with a mixture of lingering panic and anger.

“Look, we’ll deal with this. But Jeno you need to lay off” Mark was exhausted. They were all just teenage boys, emotions often ran high, and Jeno had a habit of letting his emotions get the better of him. He was dangerous in that way.

Jaemin stepped in the lead Jeno back to their room by the shoulders. That left Renjun and Mark alone in the kitchen/living room area. Renjun looked at him with sad, pleading eyes. It almost angered Mark how weak it made him

“I wasn’t going to leave him alone like that” Renjun said again.

Mark sighed “No, you wouldn’t” Renjun was too kind for that “But we can’t keep him here Junnie”

“Where else is he going? No one has seen Li Wei, for all we know he’s on a flight back to Beijing” Renjun was getting angry now. The boy was usually soft spoken, and though his shouting didn’t have the same thunder as Jeno’s it shook the room still

“He wouldn’t leave Chenle like that” Mark reassured

“You don’t know that. He’s just a kid.” Renjun had stopped shouting. He was deflating, his shoulders slumped, his voice gone quiet again, there was pity in his voice now.

For once, Mark was left without a solution. Zhong Chenle was asleep in Renjun’s bed after he had dragged him out of the smoking building. Zhong Li Wei was nowhere in sight, and the boys of NCT couldn’t stick around any longer, so they brought Chenle with them. Now they held the grandson of the most powerful, wealthiest man in China, in their small, dusty apartment.

“We’ll figure it out.” Mark put a hand on Renjun’s back and ushered him back into his room. They were all spent, emotions getting the better of them. They all needed sleep, and Mark figured they’d deal with it in the morning

 

Jeno was just as bitter when we woke up. He glared at Renjun and Chenle sitting on the couch, laughing together. Everything had worked perfectly, and now this. What were four teenage agents supposed to do with a thirteen year old boy, richer than any of them could ever dream of, who didn’t even speak their language.

“We can’t keep him here” Jeno snapped as soon as Mark came into the room.

Mark sighed loudly, and Renjun looked at him angrily. Jaemin laid a hand on Jeno’s shoulder to try and calm him, but not even sweet Jaemin, who Jeno loved with every ounce of his being, could deter him from this.

“You know as well as I do the entire country of China is going to be looking for this boy and what happens when they find him with us” he looked directly at Renjun as he said it. Housing this boy was dangerous, for all of them, even Chenle. He was the enemy

Renjun turned and said something in Chinese to Chenle, who responded by shaking his head, tears brimming in his eyes. Renjun put an arm around the young boy’s shoulders and pull him close

“He’s just a kid Jeno” he spat

“A kid with more power and influence at thirteen then you could ever hope for in your life!”

Jaemin and jumped in front of Jeno and lightly pushed him back with a hand on his chest

“Come on Jeno” He whispered almost desperately. 

Mark was leaning against the counter “I called Jisung”

“What” Jeno had pushed past Jaemin again “What is Jisung going to do, he can’t even understand him!”

“I don’t know okay!” Mark admitted “But we need to figure this out, and Jisung is Chenle’s age, at least they can keep each other company”

Renjun relayed this to Chenle who nodded against Renjun’s shoulder

 

Mark talked with Renjun first. They saw most things the same, and Mark valued Renjun’s opinion. He wasn’t cold like Jeno, nor calculated like Jaemin.  Renjun was the one who stayed the least corrupted by their lifestyle. Renjun did things based on heart, what he saw as right or wrong. He was emotional, but not dangerously like Jeno.

“Chenle trusts us… trusts me. Even if somehow they find out we have him, Chenle’s not going to let them punish us for it. We took him in, we cared for him, how is that going to put us on Zhong’s bad side?”

He was right. They weren’t doing anything wrong, and he was still a kid, it’s not like they could use him for information. The best they could do was give him food and a bed to sleep.

“I’m with you Renjun, really. But with everything going on, and with Jeno-“

“Why does it matter about Jeno” Renjun snapped. “He’s being selfish an you know it”

“Jeno isn’t all wrong Junnie, people are going to be looking for Chenle” he tried

This didn’t please Renjun. He avoided Mark’s eye and scowled

“Just, let me talk to Jaemin. We’ll find the most logical answer, everyone’s emotions are getting in the way right now” He stood up from the chair. Renjun still wasn’t looking at him.

He walked out of Renjun’s room into the hallway. He could hear Jisung and Chenle laughing from the living room. It had turned out he was right. The language barrier didn’t seem to be a problem to the two young boys, it gave enough time for them to figure out how to handle the whole situation.

He opened the door to Jeno and Jaemin’s room. Their apartment only had three bedrooms, but Mark was certain that even if it did have a fourth room, it would remain unoccupied. Jeno was sitting on the bed, Jaemin perched on his lap. They were giggling and picking at each other.

“Jaemin” Mark didn’t have to say much more. Both boys looked sharply to the door, smiles fading. Jeno was giving Mark a displeased look as Jaemin untangled himself from Jeno’s arms and followed Mark out the door. They went into Mark’s room, the only empty room left. Mark sat in his desk chair and Jaemin closed the door softly behind him. He stayed standing while Mark spoke

“I don’t want to kick him out” was all he said

Jaemin shook his head “Mark we can’t. This isn’t just some kid, as Jeno tries to make it out to be, this is Zhong Chenle. How can we put a boy of his prestige out on the streets? People know him, know what he looks like, it’s putting food in front of starving dogs.”

Mark groaned and rubbed his face with both hands “You’re going to have to talk to him Nana. He’s not going to be happy but he has to live with it. We have to do everything for this boy. If Li Wei finds out we need Chenle on our side to keep our asses away from a fire”

 

If getting Jaemin to break the news was supposed to soften the blow, he wonders how Jeno would’ve reacted to Mark. Jeno got up from the bed and stepped right up to Jaemin’s face. There was a fire in his eyes

“This is dangerous for everyone involved” he said. “People come looking for Chenle, they’re going to start questioning us, looking into us, trying to find out who we are and what we do. Next thing you know we’re going to get linked back to the sabotage”

Jaemin pushed Jeno away from him and scoffed “Stop being so dramatic Jeno. You don’t know that’s going to happen”

“He knows our names Nana! And our faces! He knows we were there, and you don’t think that’s going to raise questions?” he was frantic now

“Mark knows what he’s doing” it was a weak response he knew. Jeno laughed bitterly

“Mark is only doing this for Renjun and you know it”

Jaemin didn’t dare say how hypocritical the accusation was. His job was to ease the situation, not make it worse

“Mark didn’t make this decision because of Renjun. He did it because of me, because I told him too, because unlike you and Renjun, Mark and I can consider this without our emotions getting in the way.”

Jeno didn’t seem too happy with this, he scowled, but he didn’t say anything more. Jaemin sat next to Jeno on the bed and took one of his hands in both of his own

“This is about a kid Jeno. A kid who’s scared and alone. For all we know, Zhong is going to owe us for this. And that’s something we can work with.” Jeno sighed, but he didn’t protest. Jaemin rested his head on Jeno’s shoulder and brushed the back of his hand with his thumb.

 

The lights were off in Renjun’s room. Mark sat next to him on the bed.

“How is he?” he doesn’t whisper, but his voice is soft

“He’s okay. Scared, I think he’s a little sad. But he likes us” Renjun’s voice is warm, sweet

“He really likes us?” Mark laughs

“Well” Renjun laughs too “He likes Jaemin, which isn’t hard just based on the way he smiles” he pauses for a moment “Jeno can be like that too, but he doesn’t really smile that much anymore” he looks over and meets Mark’s eyes “He likes you. He says he feels safe knowing you’re around”

Mark looks away. He thanks the darkness of the room because he knows he’s blushing. Mark was never good at taking compliments, and hearing them from Renjun makes his heart jump.

“I think we should keep Jisung around for a bit. Keep Chenle distracted.”

Renjun nodded in agreement. “In that case” Renjun stood “It’s getting late, the boys should get to bed”

“You’re going to keep them here?” Mark looked down at the bed he was sitting on

“Yeah, it’s where Chenle is used to being”

“What about you?”

“I can take the couch, I don’t think three of us can fit.” He laughed an airy laugh and walked out of the room leaving Mark behind.

When Mark came out of the doorway he was caught by the wrist and turned to face Jeno

“Do yourself a favour and don’t let him sleep on the couch.” Was all he said before passing Mark and going into the kitchen. Mark stared after him in shock for a few moments before snapping out of his daze and going back into his own room.

 

Renjun flicked off the lights in his bedroom once both boys were tucked in together. He could’ve laughed at their situation. Four boys, aging 17 to 19, who were dangerous, well trained fighters, hackers, spies, taking care of two 13 year old boys.

Mark was standing in the kitchen when he went in to make up his bed. He had taken a pillow from his room and threw it onto the couch

“You don’t have to sleep there you know” Mark said

“I told you Mark, it was fine when it was just me and Chenle but there’s no way the three of us can fit on my bed” Renjun laughed

“You can stay with me.” Mark was glad he was talking to Renjun’s back, because his ears were burning, and he could feel the heat spreading to his cheeks.

Renjun tried to show no reaction, even if he had stopped dead in his movements. He tried to think nothing of it, and he tried to calm his heart before he spoke

“You don’t need to trouble yourself Mark, really. I’m fine here” and he continued spreading a blanket across the cushions.

He was stopped by a hand on his wrist, pulling him to stand, to look at Mark, who was too close for Renjun’s poor heart to function properly

“Don’t sleep on the couch” Mark said it in a voice Renjun had never heard before. Quiet, soft, almost pleading. Renjun just nodded dumbly and followed Mark to his room. His room was almost identical to Renjun’s. They agreed to let Jeno and Jaemin have the biggest room since there was two of them, and the other two rooms, at either end of the hallway,  were almost the same size, but Mark with all his leader duties got the room with the desk. The beds weren’t large, and Chenle practically slept in Renjun’s arms when they shared his bed. Mark was definitely a lot larger than Chenle, even larger than Renjun himself, and he knew there was going to be no way to avoid being pressed against Mark as they slept. Renjun’s cheeks reddened as he let the thought settle in his mind.

They didn’t speak for the rest of the night, there wasn’t anything to say. They got ready for bed in silence, and slipped in next to each other under Mark’s blankets. Renjun had been right, there was a comfortable amount of space still, but he could feel Mark beside him, and feel his breath light against his hair.

 

Jeno bumped Jaemin when they walked into the empty kitchen space. The couch had been made up as if someone had been planning to sleep on it, but the pillows and blankets remained undisturbed, as if the person who had been intending to sleep there had slept somewhere else. They shared knowing looks and small chuckles.

Two beeps resonated through the room and both boys looked urgent at the watches on their wrists. After reading the message Jeno and Jaemin looked at each other briefly before running back into the hallway. Jeno ran too Mark’s room, and Jaemin to Chenle’s

Jaemin shook both Jisung and Chenle awake

“Come on guys you need to get up now.” Jaemin shook them more until they were groaning and sitting up. Jaemin was about to tell Chenle what was going on before he remember that he could tell Chenle anything he wanted, the boy didn’t speak Korean. Frustrated he ran out of the room to get Renjun

 

When Jeno ran into Mark’s room he had no time to be smug about the fact that Mark and Renjun were wrapped up in each other when he walked in. Jeno hit the door frame a few times with his palm to wake them up

“You guys need to get out here now, it’s about Li Wei.” Mark was up before Jeno has even spoke, and Renjun wasn’t far behind.

Jeno turned to leave the room and almost ran straight into Jaemin who reached past him to drag Renjun to Chenle

“Nana what’s happening.” Jaemin had pull him into the room where equally tired and frighten Jisung and Chenle were still curled up in bed

“Tell him Li Wei is here” Jaemin was pointing at Chenle

“Here?” Renjun’s panic started to rise

“What do you mean here.” It was Mark. Renjun had gone to Chenle’s side, speaking to him softly, and holding his hands tightly

“It’s Taeyong” Jeno held up his watch “Li Wei was spotted in a market not far from here”

Mark let out a breath of relief “Just tell him we're going to take him home. We have time.” Renjun nodded and turned back to Chenle

Jeno took Jisung by the arm and lead him out of the room behind Jaemin and Mark

“What are we going to do?” Jaemin asked

“I don’t really know yet Nana but we got to think fast.” Mark was pacing in the kitchen. Jisung was holding Jeno’s hand tightly and hiding behind his back

“Take Renjun and meet him somewhere. It’ll be better if it’s just you two, you’re the leader and Renjun is the only one who can talk to him. Nana and I will stay here with Jisung” Jeno offered, squeezing Jisung’s hand in comfort

Mark nodded thoughtfully “Alright. Alright” he ran back into Renjun’s room.

Jaemin coaxed Jisung from behind Jeno and pulled him into a hug. He told Jisung as simply as he could what was going on, and reassured him it was okay, they knew what they were doing.

Renjun, Mark and Chenle came out shortly after.

“No one comes in; no one goes out got it?” Mark called out them. Jaemin and Jeno nodded as he left.

 

Mark had sent a message to Taeyong, leader of NCT, to get Li Wei to meet them in a private location far enough from their apartment, and somewhere that couldn’t be linked back to NCT.  Mark had almost thought Zhong wouldn’t come, that he wouldn’t believe the message, but in twenty minutes, Zhong Li Wei and seven large men were entering the building.

Renjun had expected a loving reunion. He thought Chenle was going to run from his arms straight to his grandfather, but he didn’t. Chenle watched them walk up to the three waiting, and still kept hold of Renjun’s hand. He spoke to Mark without turning his head

“I’m going to apologize to him. You need to bow when I tell you too.” He switched then, talking directly to Zhong. At the end of his apology he spoke to only Mark again

“Bow.” Both boys bend at the waist bowing in apology to Zhong.

When Zhong spoke he looked at neither Renjun nor Mark, but down at Chenle

“Junnie what’s he saying.” Mark felt almost out of place

“He’s asking about us. If we had hurt him.”

Chenle spoke up then, and though Mark didn’t know what he was saying, he could tell Chenle wasn’t pleased.

“He’s standing up for us, saying we took care of him, he’s calling us friends.” Renjun translated. Chenle was still holding on to his hand, and he wondered briefly if Chenle even wanted to go back

Zhong looked then at Mark and Renjun, his expression wasn’t pleasant

“Tell him we don’t want anything, we’re not doing this for our own gain.” Mark instructed. He listen to Renjun translate his words. He thought maybe this would please Zhong, but his expression didn’t change.

Zhong’s voice was cold when he spoke back. Renjun looked over a Mark briefly before responding. He heard his alias come up in Renjun’s response. Zhong looked Renjun up and down before spitting out a shorter counter. Mark could make out two words clearly _Hwang Injun_. Zhong was asking about them he figured. Did Zhong not remember meeting Renjun the night of Lee Soo Man’s gala?

When Renjun stopped talking, Zhong didn’t respond. He started down the boys for a few moments before looking over his shoulder and nodding at one of his men. One of the large men in black suits stepped forward and offered his hand. Mark was confused at the gesture, until Chenle let go of Renjun and took small steps forward and taking the man’s hand instead. Chenle was lead to stand beside Li Wei, and he looked up at Renjun with a pout on his lips. Mark looked over at Renjun, who was staring sadly at Chenle. He held his hands tightly to his sides to stop himself from reaching for him.

Zhong said one more thing before turning and directing his men out. He walked behind Chenle, as if to block him from being able to look back. When Mark was sure Zhong wasn’t turning back, he took Renjun’s hand and turned to walk out the opposite door.

 

Jeno and Jaemin snapped their heads up and practically dropped everything to run to the door when Mark and Renjun had come back. They were pounded with questions.

“Calm down, we’ll explain everything just sit down.” Mark couldn’t help but laugh at their antics.

He looked over briefly, Renjun wasn’t smiling. In fact, Renjun still had the same sad look on his face as he did when he watched Chenle walk away from him. He put a hand on Renjun’s back and smiled down at him, as he lead them to where Jaemin and Jeno were impatiently waiting.

 

 

That night, when Renjun and Mark were lying in bed, Mark had a sudden thought

“You should teach me Chinese.” He said suddenly. Renjun laughed and turned to him

“Why do you say that?” Just looking at Renjun made Mark smile

“All this stuff with Chenle, made me feel kind of useless” He admitted.

“You weren’t useless.” Renjun’s voice was always softer at night, Mark had noticed. Truthfully, everyone probably sounded softer in the quiet of night, but Renjun was already soft-spoken, and hearing him now was like a dream

“I hope he’s okay.” Mark had thought a lot about Chenle since he had left. It was almost as if he missed the boy.

Renjun, in a surge of feelings for the quietness of Mark’s voice, and the worry in his eyes, reached out and ran the back of his hand against Mark’s cheek

“Part of me thinks he didn’t want to go back” Renjun admitted “But he didn’t belong with us either. He’ll be better off home”

Mark nodded almost sadly. They fell into silence then, just looking at each other. Mark reached out and took Renjun by the waist, pulling him close. Mark shifted to lie on his back, and Renjun rested his head on Mark’s shoulder.

Another success was written in the records for NCT’s Dream Team.


End file.
